Café Terasu
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Serial Viñetas• Había en la calle de al lado un Café llamado "Café Terasu". Cuando por casualidad me percaté de su existencia, decidí adoptarlo como el lugar predilecto de mis tertulias. ¿Quieres que te cuente una de mis memorias? •Minako/Seiya•
1. Prólogo

.

**.::. Café Terasu .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente en colaboración de ideas con mi querida amiga, Lexie C.

* * *

.

Prólogo

.

Había en la calle de al lado un Café llamado _"Café Terasu"_. Lo habían abierto la pasada primavera y por casualidad, me percaté de su existencia una tarde en que al sorprenderme la lluvia a medio camino, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar un atajo.

Me perdí. Y tal descuido me dejó empapada, una gripe fugaz y un agradable descubrimiento.

El "Café Terasu", era un lugar en que además de ser refugio cálido y espacioso, era también original e incluso hasta estrafalario. Sus cinco salones se hallaban seccionados en temáticas: la sala india de meditación, la sala inglesa del té, el salón contemporáneo estilo _lounge_; la clásica y artesanal estancia parisina y el tradicional salón de té japonés.

Alrededor del local, hallábase un pequeño patio lleno de plantas que invitaba a cruzar el umbral de la entrada, que se adornaba con una cortina de cuentas que proporcionaba la sensación enigmática y misteriosa de un secreto que se guardaba dentro. Una enredadera de esferas de color que no eran más que foquitos para alumbrar juguetonamente el Café, pendían en todo el jardín, siendo de noche, el magnífico espectáculo capaz de envolverte en su magia.

Quedé prendida de aquel establecimiento, y de los siete días de la semana, al menos cuatro me pasaba por allí, sobre todo por las noches. El croissant y el té de jazmín eran mi delirio y, cada ocasión según mi ánimo, elegía mi estancia en alguno de los salones.

La música era otro aliciente.

Jazz, blues, experimental, world music. Allí podías verdaderamente transportarte en lugar y época, en mundos. Sentirte totalmente atemporal. Quizá por eso, adoraba compartir largas charlas en el "Café Terasu". Algunas veces era Usagi, otras veces con Lita; de vez en vez me acompañaba Amy, y muchas de esas noches con Reiko, que como amante del café, encontraba deliciosa la manera en que su elixir se preparaba allí.

En pocas ocasiones iba con Seiya.

Consideraba el "Café Terasu" como mi espacio personal, y aunque ya llevábamos tres años de noviazgo –nuestro acercamiento y amistad se hicieron más estrechos luego de la boda de Usagi-, siempre intentaba mantener una línea de límites en que mi mundo y el suyo debían tener sus distintos espacios secretos.

Táchenme de loca, a mí me ha funcionado.

"_Car tu sens si bon, l'été. Sous la chape de plomb, souffrez. Que j'ai l'inspiration fatale._

_Tu seras toujours romantique, même au temps des pics. __Qui goudronnet tes monuments et Font pleurer tous les yeux des amants"_

—¿Qué sala se te antoja? –pregunté una noche a Usagi en la recepción, que con suspiro tras suspiro comenzaba a exasperarme. Una pareja se hallaba eligiendo antes de nosotras.

—No sé, la que tú quieras.

—No empieces, Usa. Estas exagerando, te digo.

—No exagero, Mina. Si a tu marido le asignan a una nueva asistente de enfermería y da la casualidad que desde ese día comienza a llegar más tarde de lo usual, debe significar algo. –alegó con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que comenzaban a forjarse.

—Usa, cálmate ¿ok? Eso podría tener una coherente explicación, o en el último de los casos, tú podrías hacer algo para arreglarlo. –comenté con la diversión saltándome en la lengua.

—¿Co-cómo es eso? –balbuceó, conteniendo el agua en sus ojos al notar que era nuestro turno.

—Ya lo sabrás –dije antes de volverme a la chica pelirroja que con una sonrisa nos recibió en el mostrador-. Somos dos, y nos gustaría la sala india de meditación.

Entre espigas de incienso, azúcar morena, velas aromáticas y divanes de terciopelo; el té de jazmín y cardamomo acompañaron la anécdota que con el fin de ayudar a Usagi compartí con ella.

Una de las tantas anécdotas que me daba por contar de vez en cuando.

.

**_·__»_**

* * *

Hola :)

Nueva historia a mi colección que pretende ser un serial de viñetas Seiya/Minako, las cuales se encontraran ligadas en un hilo conductor común que es preciosamente el "Café Terasu", espero que la idea se vaya entendiendo con mayor claridad en el camino. Y como ya mencioné, Lexie C, amiga a la que aprecio mucho, es en mucho la proovedora de las ideas de estas viñetas, yo sólo aporto el marco en que la historia se desarrolla, y el beteo correspondiente para armarlas de modo ameno. Por otro lado, es nuestro aporte a la biblioteca Seiya/Minako.

_This is Sparta!_

Espero esta primera entrega haya captado su interés, y que como en ocasiones anteriores, me regalen el honor de su atención.

Gracias infinitas por leer.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?


	2. Sala India - Cup I

.

**.::. Café Terasu .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente en colaboración de ideas con mi querida amiga, Lexie C.

* * *

.

Sala India - Cup I

.

_"¿Cómo diablos terminé en esa situación?"_ Una muy ridícula e insensata por cierto.

Declararle mis sentimientos al chico que me gusta no era precisamente la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido en mucho tiempo y no tenía idea de cómo se me fue a cruzar por la cabeza. Bueno sí. Yo y mi gran boca que no sé cuándo debe estar cerrada. Hasta entonces entendí a mis amigas cuando me gritaban para no hablar de más y meter la pata, porque justo ese día la había metido, y muy feo. ¿Por qué ninguna de ellas estuvo conmigo para detenerme? Sólo Kami lo sabe.

Todo comenzó en el primer año de universidad cuando Three Lights volvió justo al comenzar el semestre. Su regreso por supuesto, nos tomó desprevenidamente, pues habíamos pensado que sería de inmediato no después de casi tres años. Y estábamos felices de verlos, por fin habían vuelto nuestros amigos pero, aún se mantenía entre todos nosotros esa espina de lo que pasaría con Seiya y sus sentimientos hacia la princesa de la Luna.

Lo cierto es que todo cambia, las personas, los sentimientos, todo. Es parte de la vida.

Durante el tiempo que ellos no estuvieron, y en el que creímos que ya no volverían, nuestras vidas transcurrieron con absoluta normalidad, como si ese episodio hubiera sido cortado de nuestros recuerdos. Sin embargo, secretamente, tres de nosotras anhelábamos en silencio el regreso de esas "estrellas fugaces".

No era ningún secreto que Amy echaba de menos a cierto chico inteligente y reflexivo, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer alusión a ello, probablemente porque sabíamos que a más de una nos sucedía lo mismo. La verdadera sorpresa me la llevé al descubrir a la otra persona que pensaba en su ausencia. Rei. Fue impactante. Evidentemente la pregunta que inmediatamente me invadió fue: ¿A quién de ellos dos extrañaba ella?

_"¿Sera que lo extrañe a él?"_, me pregunté antes de descubrirme a mí misma, despertando y redescubriendo un sentimiento que antes no pude vislumbrar. _"No puede ser…" "Yo…" "Se supone que a mí…"_

_"¿En qué momento paso y porque lo oculte?"_

Entonces no quise pensar más en eso, me dolía la cabeza de darle vueltas y vueltas, así que deje la cuestión a un lado ¿Qué caso tenía? Él no estaba aquí y pasaría mucho tiempo –si no es que una eternidad- antes de que a ellos se les ocurriera volver. Mis sentimientos podrían cambiar de nuevo, aunque la verdad era que no quería afrontarlo, no con toda una pesada historia detrás y con la pregunta aun rondando mi cabeza. ¿A quién extrañaba Rei?

Su retorno inesperado puso fin a mi confusión y mis preguntas hallaron sus respuestas.

Seiya aceptó que había entrado tarde en la vida de Usagi, pero que el cariño que le profesaba como una gran amiga nunca cambiaria aun si ella realmente amaba y era feliz con su Mamo-chan. Incluso hubo un encuentro en el departamento del futuro rey y toda la cosa. Finalmente Mamoru y los chicos lograron conocerse y convertirse en buenos amigos; de ese drama del supuesto "triángulo amoroso", no quedó nada.

Amy por supuesto estaba feliz. Taiki estaba de vuelta al parecer bastante decidido a aceptar y demostrar lo que sentía por nuestra recatada amiga, que por una vez en la vida se dejó llevar por ese hermoso sentimiento escondido. También logré descubrir quién lograba hacer suspirar a nuestra Rei.

Al principio yo moría de ansiedad. En el proceso tuve que aceptar lo que _él_ provocaba en mí. Era un hecho. Me estaba enamorando.

Cuando lo descubrí en una de sus canciones, no lo pude creer. ¡Era Yaten Kou! El engreído hermano menor por el cual yo creía morir de amor en el pasado. Y ciertamente que no fue hasta analizar los pequeños detalles, las pistas y los gestos, que me di cuenta que también él había caído por nuestra temperamental sacerdotisa. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Y odio admitir que Yaten tenía razón, todas esas veces que me dijo que yo no lo quería realmente como yo creía. Si lo aprecio, pero no de esa forma. Ahora lo sé, pero jamás se lo diré por obvias razones. No lo quiero atosigándome con eso. Lo conozco. Aunque también sé que detrás de esa máscara de idol inalcanzable, engreído y aguafiestas, se encuentra un chico que da la vida por sus amigos, que es fiel, sincero y apasionado con la música. Ahora es cuando veo que Rei, es perfecta para él. Ambos son unos amargados.

_LOL. Sorry_, tenía que decirlo.

Pero en serio, ella es la única que puede sacar un brillo especial en esos cautivadores ojos verdes. Lo desafía de una y mil maneras, pero sobretodo se complementan. Además, de que también es divertido presenciar algunas de sus tontas discusiones.

Por otro lado, Seiya y yo nos volvimos más unidos. Él se convirtió en un gran amigo en quien confiar, y aliado a la hora de las travesuras; en mi mejor amigo si he de decir. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y al estar rodeados de puras parejas, era lógico que nos uniéramos cuando todos los demás estaban es sus propios _"Heaven of Love"_.

Y lo inevitable pasó. Fue inútil negarme que había terminado enamorándome por completo de Seiya. ¿Acaso no existe una frase que dice: _"Es mejor enamorarte de tu mejor amigo que de algún desconocido"_?

Y eso me lleva al punto donde partí.

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la facultad en dirección a la cafetería donde había quedado con todos mis amigos para comer algo antes de la clase de las once, cuando una conversación me detuvo de mi objetivo principal: comer algo delicioso.

—Lara, ¿estás segura que lo conquistaras? Digo, es uno de los chicos más apuestos de la Uni. –comentaba una de las chicas.

—Créeme Mei, estará rendido a mis pies. No lo puedo dejar ir, es el chico más popular y eso naturalmente me hará la chica más popular. –respondió la tal Lara sentada en una de las bancas cerca de la cafetería.

Pensé en seguir mi camino, no era algo que me importara _by the way_. Eran asuntos de niñas superficiales que sólo querían popularidad gratuita. Sí, sí, tal vez yo sea popular pero no soy superficial, eso nunca. Así que estuve dispuesta a seguir mi camino cuando de la nada escuché mí nombre.

—¿Y si son verdad los rumores y su novia es la Minako Aino? –mencionó la primera.

¿De qué demonios hablaban? ¿Cuáles rumores? ¿Quién era el chico?

—No lo creo, si eso fuera verdad no lo ocultarían. Sólo es parte de su grupo de amigos, es lógico puesto que sus hermanos son novios de sus amigas. Mira que esas niñas si jugaron bien sus cartas. Además, yo soy más bonita que ella y tengo mejor cuerpo. Es obvio que Seiya se fijará en mí.

—¡¿Qué?!

_¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Lo pensé o lo dije?, _entré en pánico deseando que fuese lo primero, sin embargo por sus caras de sorpresa, adiviné fue lo segundo.

—Lo que escuchaste. –retó la tipa llamada Lara.

—Pues lo que yo escuche fue a una niña tonta y superficial que sólo busca popularidad y que cree que puede conquistar, o más bien cito tus propias palabras: _"hacer caer rendido a tus pies" _a un chico como Seiya.

—Sí, tú lo dices. Oh, pero Mei, ¿quién es la que tiene una cita con él esta tarde? –respondió la insolente, volviéndose a ver a su amiga-. Ah, sí. Yo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí con arrogancia. Me quede sin palabras, no hubo algo inteligente que se me ocurriera decir.

—Así que al final Seiya eligió a la mejor y esa no eres tú. –remató burlándose con un tono de superioridad que me dio náuseas y una risa estúpida pintada en su rostro.

—Yo conozco mejor a Seiya y sé que él no tiene tan mal gusto, estoy segura que sólo lo hizo por amabilidad y para que lo dejaras de molestar.

—Sí, lo que te haga sentir mejor. –agregó dándome por mi lado antes de levantarse e irse con su amiga y dejarme con un coraje burbujeándome en las venas.

_"Está bien. Guerra quieres, guerra tendrás"_

Me pasé todo el día ideando y pensando en mil planes para arruinar esa "cita" y habiendo tomado una loca decisión –qué raro ¿no?-, me puse a escribir una melodía. Lamentablemente la inspiración no estuvo de mi parte esta vez. Necesitaba ayuda, así que corrí busca de una experta en la materia.

Rei.

Acudí al templo Hikawa y busqué a Rei, la encontré en el patio trasero sentada en los escalones muy concentrada en su laptop. La saludé y sin preámbulos le confesé mi plan.

—¿Crees que lo que pienso hacer es una pérdida de tiempo? O peor aún, ¿una humillación segura delante de todos y sobretodo de ya sabes quién?

Rei no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—La Diosa del amor dudando de sus movimientos, no es típico de ti.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que no soy ella, ¿cierto? –declaré sincerándome por primera vez con uno de mis temores.

—¿Ella? ¿De quién..? Oh…-dijo al captar de que y de a quién me refería.

Aquello bastó para que terminara revelándole mis dudas.

—No digas tonterías, Mina. Recuerda que Seiya realmente no estaba enamorado de Usagi, confundió ese lazo fuerte de amistad con amor. Quizá está pasando lo mismo con ustedes dos y el muy tonto siente amor por ti y lo está confundiendo con simple amistad.

—¿Realmente lo crees, Rei? ¿Que él pueda estar sintiendo algo más que amistad por mí? Dímelo sinceramente.

Su gesto se tornó maternal.

—Amiga estamos hablando de Seiya, ¿cierto? Admitamos que a veces es tan despistado como nuestra querida Usagi.

Con la risa que soltó, consiguió contagiarme a mí también. Luego comenzamos a trabajar en la canción. Quería que fuera divertida y directa, como yo. Al cabo de casi 3 horas, teníamos mi canción.

Eché mi plan a andar. Era todo o nada.

Acompañada de mis amigos, llegué al Crown. Tomamos la mesa de siempre, y comenzábamos a divertirnos, cuando por la entrada del establecimiento entró Seiya con la tal Lara. Pasaron junto a nosotros y con un gesto nos saludó. La odiosa chica me miró con una sonrisa de superioridad, con la intención de restregarme que ella era la ganadora.

Yo sólo pensé: "_Disfruta este momento mientras puedas, que la diosa del Amor te va acabar."_

Decidí esperar el momento adecuado, pero cuando noté que esa bruja se acercaba peligrosamente a Seiya para susurrarle algo en el oído tomé valor y resolví que era hora de actuar.

Lita, que se hallaba allí, me pasó el micrófono del karaoke que había en el Crown. Me levanté de la mesa y solté un gran suspiro antes de caminar al frente para quedar en medio de las dos mesas. Le dediqué una mirada enigmática a Seiya, y él no hizo más que fruncir el ceño preguntándose qué era lo que planeaba mi cabeza loca.

—Esto es para ti. –dije apuntándole atrevidamente, envistiéndome de una seguridad que _obviamente no sentía_.

Andrew –que cómplice se unió para ayudarme-, dejó la pista correr. Entre los primeros acordes, mi ánimo se fue relajando, lo que me ayudó a modular una voz aterciopelada y juguetona.

_Hey Seiya, I know looks can be deceiving__  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Seiya, boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone._

¿Cómo me salió ese valor? No tengo la más mínima idea. Quizá mi instinto no responda a las situaciones de _humíllate-a-ti-misma_ mode ON. Total que en ese momento continué cantando como si estuviera en la final de "American Idol", sin embargo, sentí cómo iba liberándome de esos sentimientos retenidos tanto tiempo y que ahora rebeldes, se rehusaban a seguir ocultos.

_Hey Seiya, I've been holding back this feeling__  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought_

No me pregunten en qué momento comencé a bailar. Sí, a bailar. A moverme por todos lados como pirinola. Lo único que no me dejó morir de la vergüenza fue ver a mis amigos bailando conmigo y aplaudiendo mi presentación. Rei me miraba con una gran sonrisa y pude leer en sus labios algo como: _"Tu puedes"_. Eso me alentó a posar mis ojos en Seiya y tantear su reacción. Pude ver la sorpresa enmarcada en su faz, pero también algo más que no estuve muy segura de interpretar.

Lara por supuesto me asesinaba con sus pequeños ojos y yo feliz de la vida me hacía la desentendida mientras bailaba y cantaba como toda una Diva captando la atención de su público; especialmente la de él.

_Hey Seiya, I could give you fifty reasons__  
Why I should be the one you choose._

_All those other girls, well they're beautiful__  
But would they write a song for you?_

Ver la cara de la tipa fue épico, se moría del coraje. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con la diosa del amor nunca jamás. Seiya me sonreía, a mí, con su linda, enorme y sexy sonrisa. Y con eso tuve para irme a las nubes.

Lamentablemente la caída sería estrepitosa una vez terminada la canción. Era hora de la verdad y hasta entonces no caí en cuenta en todos los inconvenientes que mi loca confesión iba a desatar. ¡Me le había confesado! Y públicamente además. Ha, ha, ha. Lo sé, soy un desastre.

Con horror y nerviosismo observé a Seiya levantarse de su mesa y llevar sus pasos hasta mí.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? –preguntó con una insolente sonrisa divertida. Esa sonrisa que me derretía sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué crees tú que acabo de hacer? –le desafié murmurándole a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Fue en ese instante, que sin esperarlo, sentí que Seiya me acercaba a él y con esa calidez que sólo él puede desprender, me abrazó. La felicidad se desbordó en mi pecho.

—Creo que tendré que escribirte una canción. –dijo quedamente antes de que los dos comenzáramos a reír como tontos.

.

**_·__»_**

* * *

_This is Sparta!_

Gracias infinitas por leer.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?


End file.
